Someone New
by Alexandermylove
Summary: Malec AU prompt: "We're neighbors who don't really talk but your cat might have gotten my cat pregnant? We must raise this little kitty family together!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So as usual I got a prompt and it took me 100000 years to write but I have finally finished it. **

**In case you guys didn't know, I have a tumblr: Alexandermylovewritesfanfic and it recently hit one thousand followers! **

**If any of you guys reading this follow me just know that you are actually amazing and that I love you immensely. **

**I hope y'all like this: **

* * *

Alec didn't really spend much time talking to his neighbour.

He didn't really know the man well other than the fact that loved to throw parties every single weekend that went into early hours of the next morning. When he wasn't partying with the hundreds of people that he managed to squeeze into his apartment, he was having rough and wild sex that was so loud, it made Alec blush all the way down to his toes.

Oh, and there was also the fact that he was so attractive that it made Alec want to cry.

The man had smooth caramel brown skin, bright golden-green eyes, legs for days, and his clothes were always skin tight, colorful, and glittery. In the year since Alec had moved in, he might have developed a- small- crush on his neighbour.

Not that he would ever admit to that out loud.

So one could say that he was a bit surprised when he opened his door one Wednesday afternoon to find none other than Magnus Bane, his neighbour, standing in front of him.

Magnus smiled down at him before saying, "Hey, Alec!"

Alec felt like he was going to pass out. When Magnus spoke his name, it came out sounding soft and intimate like the other man just needed to take one look at him and instantly know everything about him.

And thinking about Magnus looking at him, the taller man looked beautiful as always with his hair done up in glittery spikes and face covered in makeup while Alec was in his ripped sweats and a ragged t-shirt. He instantly became self conscious.

He blinked a couple of times to clear his head before stuttering out a, "Um-uh-hi?"

Magnus didn't seem deterred by his awkwardness though, if anything it just made him smile wider, "Do you mind if I come in? I have to talk to you about something."

Alec blinked in surprise.

Had he heard Magnus right?

The taller man wanted to talk?

To_ Alec_ of all people?

He slipped his hands behind his back and pinched one of his wrists. _Hard_.

He was still standing there in the doorway with Magnus looking down at him expectantly.

So he wasn't dreaming.

He stepped away from the doorway. "Y-yeah. Of course."

The taller man strode into Alec's apartment as casually and as confidently as if he had done the action for years.

Alec's hands shook as he closed the door behind them.

He turned around and felt his heart painfully skip a beat when he discovered his neighbour gracefully sprawled out on his couch.

His brain was split between thinking that the room looked oddly brighter as if before this moment it had always been cast in darkness and he had only just now opened up all of the shades and _holy shit, Magnus Bane, the man he had pined over for the last year was sitting on his couch! _

Alec awkwardly walked over to his arm chair and settled down into it.

"Okay so, we might have a slight predicament on our hands-" Magnus started, looking and sounding ten times more comfortable than Alec did.

Meanwhile the blue eyed man was biting down on his lower lip and his eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"My cat has been acting weird lately so I took her to the vet and-it turns out that she's pregnant." Magnus paused as if waiting for Alec to react in some way.

After a moment of silence, Alec finally started, "But what does that have to do-"

"With you?" Magnus interrupted him quickly. "I haven't even gotten to the good part yet, darling-"

He was pretty sure that Magnus continued to talk after that. He could see the man's lips moving and his hand gestures but he couldn't hear any of it over the rush of sound in his ears.

Not only was Magnus sitting on his ugly couch in his messy apartment, now he was calling Alec 'darling'. The only other time he had been called that was by his mother when he was younger but even then, it had never sounded so intimate. When he finally managed to calm the chaos of his mind, he looked up to find Magnus looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alec tried really hard not to blush but he still felt a famaliar warmth creeping up his cheeks and neck.

"I said that I think your cat is the one who knocked mine up."

_Church_ had gotten Magnus' cat pregnant? That didn't seem very plausible considering that Church hated everything and everyone including members of his own species.

Magnus leaned forward to wave his ring clad fingers in front of Alec's face. "Hello? Earth to Alec? Do you do this a lot?"

The pale man blinked and felt his skin grow warm once again.

"No- sorry- I just-uh-how are you sure that it was my cat?"

"Yours is the blue-gray Persian right?" Alec nodded. "I always see them slinking around together."

So that was where Church went when he disappeared for hours at a time? Alec had always just assumed that he went around clawing and hissing at people before coming back to Alec's apartment to claw and hiss at his owner too.

"Oh." Alec said because what else was there to say? I'm sorry that my cat had sex with yours?

"'Oh' as in- 'oh my god do you know how many kittens one cat can give birth to? Too many for one person to deal with.' I'm glad we're on the same page here, Alec, because I've already come up with a solution- we're just going to have to raise them together."

Alec's eyes widened.

Magnus Bane, his beautiful neighbour that he had a crush on, was asking- more like telling- him to raise a bunch of kittens with him?

There was only one logical response:

"Okay-"

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of that! **

**Hopefully it wasn't too crappy. **

**Tell me what you think in a review and once again thank you all so much for reading my stories and following me on Tumblr. **

**-Alexandermylove **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! When I wrote the first chapter of this fic, I thought that it would only be a oneshot and that I would be over and done with it once it was posted but I was wrong. **

**So you guys are finally getting a second chapter for multiple reasons:**

**-I got such positive feedback on the last one that I just had to continue **

**-I got a prompt: 'You've locked yourself outside of your apartment and there's a storm rolling in and I pity you so I'll let you into mine' that just fit so nicely with this one **

**-Andddddd last but not least this week is Malec Week! And more specifically today is AU settings day so I just had to finish this chapter so that I could post it today. **

**After that ridiculously long A/N I hope you like this: **

* * *

Alec checked his left pocket.

Nothing.

His right pocket.

Still nothing.

He opened up his wallet.

He had yet to get paid that week so the only thing he found there was a whole lot of nothing.

He sighed as yet another round of thunder started back up overhead.

Of course this would happen to him. Of course he would end up locking himself out of his apartment on the same day that there was a huge freaking storm rolling in. Because that was just his luck.

The only bright side was that his building had a large awning that he could hide under. It seemed that the universe wasn't cruel enough to have him lock himself out _and _be pelted by the huge raindrops that were currently falling from the sky.

There had to be someone he could call for this.

But as he racked his brain he realized that his landlord was off on vacation, the owners of his extra keys- Izzy and Jace- were both off at college, and he didn't really know anyone in his building enough to-

He knew one person.

He knew Magnus.

Had gotten to know him a bit better in the last three weeks.

He wouldn't be annoyed if Alec asked him to let him into the building, right?

Magnus liked him well enough. Maybe not as much or in the same nature that Alec liked him but...surely enough to at least let him inside.

His finger started toward the buzzer before he abruptly stopped.

What if Magnus was busy?

What if he was doing something or- Alec felt heat travel up his neck at his thought- what if Magnus was with someone?

Since they had started talking to each other, Magnus had only thrown one party- to celebrate the fact that his cat was pregnant- and Alec hadn't heard the sound of him going at it with anyone.

But that didn't mean he didn't still do it.

It took him a full minute to work up the nerve before he finally lifted a shaking finger to press the buzzer to Magnus' apartment.

With his heart pounding loudly in his ears- he waited.

And waited-

Maybe Magnus was busy. Or not home. Or-

"Alec?"

It was the sound of Magnus' voice. But it hadn't come from the little intercom on the wall, it had come from behind him.

Alec turned around and there he was.

Magnus was wearing a long black coat that nearly touched the ground with a hood that hid most of his face. In one of his hands was a bright pink, bejeweled cat carrier.

Alec tried to work past the nervousness that had built up in his throat and was preventing him from speaking but he couldn't. He just stood there awkwardly with his heart stuttering in his chest.

"What are you doing out here, love?" Magnus continued once he seemed to realize that Alec wasn't going to say anything any time soon without prompting.

He took off his hood to reveal that despite the terrible weather, his hair was still perfectly spiked and his makeup looked as fresh as if he had just applied it. Which really wasn't fair considering that Magnus had probably spent more time out in the storm but Alec was the one who looked like a drowned rat.

"I-um-uh- I locked myself out-" He felt his cheeks fill with heat. Here he was standing in the middle of a storm because he had locked himself out of his own apartment building. Magnus probably thought that he was an idiot.

Magnus smirked. Alec wanted to melt into one of the puddles forming on the ground. Surely that would be less painful than having the man he had a monster crush on laughing at him.

But instead of becoming mocking, Magnus simply said, "Happens to the best of us. Now let's get you inside before this storm gets worse."

He handed Alec the cat carrier so that he could have both hands free to get his key out of his pocket, open the door, and then hold it open for Alec.

Alec felt himself let out a breath of relief.

He had spent so long just observing and listening to Magnus and he knew that the other man was popular and flirty and beautiful beyond belief but he was only now beginning to get to know Magnus on a deeper level.

Like the fact that Magnus was _nice_.

That Magnus seemed to like him even though he was an awkward, stuttery mess. And every time Alec experienced an example of that, it made his crush grow even bigger.

He tried to focus on not tripping over his feet while they started up the steps.

* * *

They paused outside of Magnus' apartment for a moment and before Alec could speak, Magnus was gesturing him inside and Alec didn't really have a choice in the matter.

After closing the door behind them, Magnus shrugged out of his long jacket to reveal what seemed to be a long sleeved crop top and red leather pants that looked painted on.

"Would you like some tea?"

It took Alec a while, probably a bit too long, to register the words that had came out of Magnus' mouth because he was too busy trying not to stare at the smooth lines of Magnus' stomach or the way the leather pants hugged his thighs.

He felt heat creeping up his neck as he finally said, "Oh- um-yes, please."

Magnus smiled at him, as if he knew exactly what had just gone through Alec's mind, before disappearing into his kitchen.

He had seen the inside of Magnus' apartment a couple of times before. It was set up in the same way Alec's was with a big central room split into "rooms" by groupings of furniture.

But, unlike Alec, Magnus was much more fond of patterns and bright colors which was made evident by the hot pink color of the walls and the couches that were each a different animal print. It was wild and eccentric and seemed like it shouldn't work together but it did.

Just like Magnus himself.

And speaking of Magnus- he returned with what seemed to be a full bright, gleaming, red tea set- kettle, cups, saucers, sugar bowl the whole shebang. The tall man leaned down to set the tray down on the coffee table- revealing even more of his smooth caramel stomach and Alec once again tried-and failed- to fight off the blush that consumed what felt like his whole face as Magnus sat down.

"I didn't know how you liked your tea so-" Magnus continued, gesturing a long fingered hand at the tea set in front of them and acting as if Alec's face wasn't the exact same shade of a tomato.

For that Alec felt extremely grateful.

He took a second before replying, "That's fine. Thank you."

Magnus simply smiled before pouring the hot water into both of their cups.

Alec looked down at the sugar bowl. He wished he had more to say. He wished that he could instantly become more interesting and exciting like Izzy, or Jace, or _Magnus_ so that that he would be able to talk and Magnus would actually want to listen.

But he was just Alec.

And it felt like he would always be the complete opposite of interesting and exciting.

He took a sip of his tea- trying to buy more time, trying to think of something, _anything_ to say when finally-

"So how is Catniss doing?" He asked. Might not be the most exciting subject but Magnus was obviously interested in his own cat, right?

Magnus looked over to where the yellow tabby was dozing on the corner of the rug. "The vet says that two-thirds of her pregnancy is done. There's about three weeks left."

Only three more weeks and then she would give birth to a litter of kittens.

Magnus had asked him to help raise said kittens and Alec had been so surprised and caught off guard that he had immediately said yes. Now that the day was getting closer and he had more time to think about it- Alec realized that he could barely handle himself and Church at times, how was he supposed to raise a whole clowder of kittens? Magnus always seemed so confident and sure in himself but Alec, try as he may, just couldn't do the same.

And while lost in thought, he had must have started to look a bit distressed because one of Magnus' hands came up to rest on his cheek and Alec startled, almost spilled his tea all over his lap.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Magnus asked softly, thumb drawing small circles on Alec's skin.

"Uh-" It was hard to think when Magnus was so close, "Nothing- just-um-" The fact that he had wanted Magnus for so long and now here he finally was and it was a hundred times better than he ever could have imagined? "Nothing." He repeated lamely.

"Well maybe I can give you something to think about- I'm glad that Church and Catniss decided to slink around together because without them, I probably wouldn't have had a good enough excuse to talk to you."

It felt like his ears had stopped functioning properly.

Magnus trying to find an excuse to talk to him? That just sounded absurd. Maybe Alec's brain had found a way to flip the sentence-

"No you heard me correctly, darling-"

Crap. How much of that had he said out loud?

"If you need me to be more blunt about it," Magnus continued, looking amused, "I like you. I've liked you for a long time now."

Alec's hands were shaking. His heart was pounding painfully against his rib cage. He felt like he was going to pass out.

"Y-you what?" He stuttered out, still not able to fully believe his ears.

Magnus' lips formed into a soft smile and his impossibly golden-green grew fond, "I like you, Alec." His hand moved along Alec's cheek, down his neck, and finally settled on his shoulder. "And I might be wrong here, but I assumed that you liked me too?" He raised an eyebrow.

Alec found himself nodding, quickly and jerkily and probably awkward, but all that mattered was that it was true.

He did like Magnus. Liked him so much that that word was probably an understatement.

With one of his shaking hands, Alec reached over and pinched his wrist. Hard.

So once again, he wasn't dreaming.

But he definitely felt like he was going to pass out.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Let me know in a comment! **

**If I don't get to post anything else for Malec Week- have a good week everyone! **

**Remember to follow and favorite, they keep me going (this story might have another chapter or two left) **

**-Alexandermylove **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So the college process sucks- I wouldn't recommend it at all. I've been really busy applying to schools and going to scholarship meetings and visiting places and hearing from representatives and taking tests. **

_**It's a lot. **_**So much that my fics had to take a back seat. But I managed to fit in some time to _finally_ finish this. **

**I hope you like it! **

* * *

"Whoa-hey-Darling? Alec? You do this to me so much that I'm starting to become concerned."

Alec vaguely registered a long fingered hand being waved in front of his face.

He blinked multiple times until the black spots that were encroaching on his vision started to clear up.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, "Huh?" He asked stupidly.

But sounding stupid was surely better than fainting in Magnus' living room, right?

Magnus' sculptured eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Are you okay, sweetheart? You looked as if you were about to pass out on me-"

"No-what? Why would I do that?"

He wouldn't do that. He was perfectly fine. Being around Magnus didn't make him feel lightheaded or cause his hands to shake or make him feel like he was falling-

* * *

The first thing that Alec noticed was that he was lying down on a soft surface. He cracked his eyes open to see that he was in a bed.

But clearly not his own.

Alec had never even _thought_ of buying sheets this bright yellow or glittery.

He looked up to find Magnus sitting on the other side, a huge book balanced on his knee. Alec let out a groan and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"You passed out." Magnus observed, not looking up from his book.

"Yeah-" His voice sounded rough.

"I'll admit that I don't usually have people pass out on me when I admit my feelings for them. Should I take this as a negative sign?"

"No-no-" Alec pushed himself the rest of the way up to a sitting position. "I- I like you too."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" The corner of his mouth quirked up in a small smile.

"Yes!" Alec said and from there the words just seemed to flow out of him like verbal vomit. "I just-just- I had no idea how to tell you without making a fool out of myself- or sounding like an idiot."

Something that he was doing right now.

Magnus hummed. "Well you're doing a pretty good job so far. But I think in order to take it to the next level, you need to start waxing poetic about how beautiful I am. Lay it on real thick too, make sure you mention that my hair looks like molten onyx and my eyes like a grassy sunflower covered meadow in the summer-"

Alec found himself laughing, hiding his face in his hands at the thought of actually doing what Magnus had just described and sank lower onto the bed.

Magnus leaned over him and took Alec's wrists into his warm hands. He gently removed Alec's hands away from his face and smiled down at him. As ridiculous as Magnus might have been, he really was beautiful. If he had been able to form words, he just might start waxing poetic.

"No-" Magnus started. "No-none of that. Don't go distracting me now, darling, things just started getting interesting."

Interesting didn't even begin to describe it.

Magnus had told him that he liked him and now here he was in the other man's bed with said man so close that Alec could feel his breath against his cheekbones.

"Distract you from what?" Alec asked breathlessly.

One of Magnus' thumbs stroked his wrist and he let out a tsking sound. "I can't remember anymore. I only have one thing on my mind now."

"What?" Alec asked softly.

Magnus leaned impossibly closer until they were only a hairs breath away and Alec felt himself freeze, his heart skipping a beat in his chest.

"Kissing you-" Magnus said just as softly before closing all remaining distance between them.

When Alec was able to get his brain up and running again, he realized that Magnus was kissing him. Magnus that he had pined after and wanted for so long was kissing him and here he was messing it up because he was too busy being frozen to kiss back.

Magnus paused for a second and Alec instantly panicked, started to worry that he had ruined everything. But then Magnus cupped his face, started murmuring soothing words against Alec's skin, and kissed him again with a bit more pressure.

And Alec was so overwhelmed. But in a good way.

He found his lips meeting Magnus', tasting the other man's cherry lip gloss on his tongue, and swallowing down each other's moans.

And it was perfect.

More perfect than words can describe.

* * *

Alec was woken up by the sound of his doorbell.

His eyes burned as he cracked them open. He reached out for his phone and the too bright screen told him that it was a bit after 1 in the morning.

Who the hell was ringing his doorbell at this time?

He considered just ignoring them and attempted to go back to sleep but was soon roused from his stupor when the person refused to go away and continued to ring the bell.

Alec let out a sound that was a mix between a groan and a sigh before throwing off his covers and staggering out of bed.

He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes before unlocking the door and opening it to find-

Magnus.

Magnus who was wearing a pair of bright red sweatpants and a glittery black tank top. His hair was up in a quick messy bun and his face was completely free of makeup.

Alec suddenly felt a lot more awake.

He had only seen quick glances of this version of Magnus when the tall man stumbled out of his apartment half drunk after one of his big parties to get his mail or to let Catniss out.

Alec always thought that Magnus looked beautiful, no matter what he was wearing on his body or his face, but there was something special and breathtaking about seeing Magnus completely barefaced.

He smiled and Alec felt a pain in his chest like his heart had been sharply jabbed.

"It's time, darling!" Magnus exclaimed, sounding way too excited for so early in the morning.

"Time for what?" Alec asked stupidly, brain still struggling to keep up with what was happening around him.

"Catniss is in labour!" Magnus was practically buzzing, he was filled with so much pent up energy. Alec on the other hand, was just trying to wrap his head around the fact that three weeks had passed since the day they had kissed for the first time. Three weeks since everything had changed between them.

Only three weeks and everything was about to change again.

Magnus wrapped his long fingers around Alec's wrist, pulled him out of his doorway and into the hall. Alec let out a small sound of indignation at being manhandled but was soon placated by Magnus bringing his hand up to kiss his pale knuckles.

After fighting the blush that wanted to dominate his face, Alec closed the door behind him, and let himself be led to Magnus' loft.

As soon as they were in his colorful living room, Magnus was speaking, "I need to go grab some towels but you can check on her- she's in the guest room."

Then Alec was being pushed toward the guestroom and he had no choice but to enter. He found Catniss lying down on a red blanket. She gazed up at him with her bright green eyes and he had to admit that he had expected something more along the lines of finding her lying in a pool of her own blood or at least making sounds of pain but in reality, she looked more mildly inconvenienced than anything else.

Magnus came into the room brandishing an armful of multicolored towels which he ended up throwing down onto the bed.

"Now we wait." Magnus announced, shifting closer to where Alec was standing.

Wait it out? That seemed way too easy.

"Just wait?" Alec asked. "The vet didn't tell you anything else about this process?"

"Some other basic stuff- make sure they're comfortable and warm, clean them up after she finishes, makes sure that she doesn't try to eat them. It's not rocket science here, sweetheart."

Alec snorted. "Then why did you wake me up if you don't need help until later?"

At that Magnus' lips grew into a wicked looking grin.

"Because, darling," He moved closer until he could wrap his arms around Alec's waist and pull him closer so that they were chest to chest. He leaned his head down until it practically rested against Alec's shoulder. The warm breath on the exposed skin of Alec's throat sent shivers down the shorter man's spine.

"I couldn't-" Magnus continued. "think of- a better person- to kill time with." In between words he pressed a kiss to Alec's neck.

The younger man began to feel a bit lightheaded. He shrugged his shoulder and Magnus quickly got the memo, lifting his head and leaning forward to press their lips together.

Alec saw stars. Being able to do this still felt surreal. After pining after Magnus for over a year- it was so weird getting to do all of the things he had pictured in his head.

Finally feeling Magnus' long fingered hands in his hair, stroking his face, or gripping his hips. Finally feeling Magnus' tongue running along the crease of his lips of working its way into his mouth. Getting to see how Magnus tasted and how smooth and warm his skin was.

It was amazing.

The only thing that could have made it more amazing was if his ears weren't filled with the sounds of a cat in pain.

He broke the kiss and dropped his forehead onto Magnus' shoulder.

"Your cat is giving birth, Magnus."

He raised his head to meet the taller man's impossibly green eyes but Magnus seemed to be distracted by Alec's lips.

"She'll be fine for the next five minutes."

Alec smiled and pecked their lips together one last time. Or at least he tried to, before he could move backward, Magnus put his hands on both sides of his face so that they could kiss again.

And again.

And again.

He found himself smiling into the kisses. Alec had had crushes before but he had never known what it felt like to have those feelings requited. Having someone want him as much as he had wanted them felt like he had swallowed a handful of butterflies and now they were trapped inside his rib cage.

It was a feeling that he didn't want to give up for the world.

"Magnus-" He said breathlessly as he pulled away again. Not that he wanted to- but because he needed to. If they kept this up for much longer, they wouldn't be able to stop. Which in any other circumstance wouldn't be a problem but in this one, it might serve to be a slight one.

"Okay-okay-fine-" Magnus held his hands up in surrender and backed away, "We'll continue this later, though." He winked before turning his attention back to Catniss and walking over to her.

Alec closed his eyes and took a moment to steady his breathing. When he opened them and turned around, he found Magnus stroking the small cat's head while she let out sounds that were half appreciative and half pained. He could hear Magnus murmuring words of encouragement to her and assuring her that it would be over soon.

Alec took a step toward them but stopped halfway once he realized that something- someone was missing.

"I'll be right back." He called out, exiting the room and heading for the front door. Magnus shot a confused look toward the pale man's retreating form but didn't say anything.

True to his word, Alec reappeared five minutes later carrying a miserable looking blue- gray creature under his arm and mumbling curses under his breath because of the bright pink scratch that ran the length of his forearm that hadn't existed a few minutes ago.

Alec quickly set him down and Church took the opportunity to run across the room and settle at Catniss' side- trying to comfort her in a way Alec had never seen the cat do before.

He sat down on the floor next to Magnus and the other man placed his free arm around his shoulders. "There, now everyone is here for this."

* * *

Alec woke up with his head resting on Magnus' chest.

He wasn't exactly sure what time they had fallen asleep but it was sometime after four in the morning. Catniss had delivered the kittens- five of them- around 2:30.

They had, with the help of Magnus' vet friend, Catarina, walking them through the whole process by phone, cleaned all of the kittens up, made sure that they were warm enough, threw out the bloody blanket Catniss had given birth on, and settled them all on her cat bed instead.

After they had determined that the kittens were healthy and clean, Magnus had wanted to brainstorm names but his tired brain wasn't able to come up with more than three- The Great Catsby, Chairman Meow, and Santa Claws. After that he had started to spew nonsense and Alec had no choice but to pull him onto the bed and pretend that he had suddenly lost his hearing when Magnus suggested names like 'Cat 4' and 'Cat 5'.

In current time, Magnus must have felt him shifting around because he felt the man's warm hand rubbing circles into his lower back. "Alec-?" He asked, voice rough with sleep, "what are you doing up, love?"

Alec closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the feeling of Magnus' hand on his skin before trying to come up with a coherent answer. "I just- I don't know, I'm too happy to sleep I guess."

It was true.

He didn't know what the future would hold. His relationship with Magnus was still really new and they now had 7 cats to deal with. It wouldn't be easy, but it would definitely be interesting.

He was looking forward to interesting.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! **

**Thank you guys so much for reading my stories and sticking with me even when I disappear sometimes. When I do though feel free to yell at me both through pm on here or on tumblr (alexandermylovewritesfanfic). **

**Make sure to follow, favorite, and review if you haven't already and I'll see you next time!**

**-Alexandermylove**


End file.
